district 13
by EPICnumber1
Summary: Prim is all alone with no sister to guide her she must face the future alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I watch the light leave her eyes, I watch the life leave her body. After everything she has been through, after the pain and suffering we all went through. I cradle the limp body of Katniss Everdeen in my arms. My courageous, fearless sister. I hear my mother's voice not far away from the bomb site probably thinking I am hurt, I'm not. She is always worrying but when I see the mother who raised me fall to her knees it makes me cry more. I have blood on my hands now from dressing katniss's bullet wound , I don't care I am way past caring about anything but the look my sister gave me when Snow sent the bullet through her heart how all life as she knew it trickle away from her grasp struggling to hold on to the light.

Mother rushed over thinking its katniss holding my limp body, how I wish it was like that. A single tear landed on my sisters dirty limp face. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I let them carry her, away far from here; they let me stay with her I held her hand. Tight. Mothers' holding her other hand. Peeta tries to hide his tears but they leave his eyes and travel freely down his face, I haven't spoken to him at all. I try to give him a smile, but it's weak and surreal. Right now my life feels surreal. The mockingjay, the girl on fire, the face of the rebellion is silenced. Forever. I want to head back to district twelve and curl up next to her on our mattress. I can't ,I won't. Now I know that's impossible I sink to my feet waiting for death to swallow me up like Katniss but it doesn't. I suddenly feel a firm pair of hands on my waist willing me to get up. I don't. Then I hear a voice soft but firm. Saying "Prim get up, it's OK" the voice sounded familiar. Gale! I swoop up slowly at first when I think I am steady I wrap my arms round him which I've never done before. He hugs me back but I feel warm salty tears drip on to my shoulder. The band has moved on with my dead sister, I run to her side feeling around the cloth for her deathly cold hands. Gale stands behind her. As we walk the capitol streets full of rubble and despair I noticed people have emptied their homes and have flooded the capitol streets. I eyed the crowed and my eyes fell on a young girl about katniss's age. This girl with long yellow hair and a green flowing dress (obviously not dressed for war) stares at me watching me hold my sisters hand, watching me watch her, her stare fells as though it has found an entrance to my soul and death its self. I hear mother call my name I turn and she says something inaudible I pull a confused face at her and turn back to the staring girl only to find her gone. I see where she stood the gap between two old men, empty just like me I feel empty and so does my mother , Peeta ,Gale and most of all katniss her self, I imagine her body full of life and light then to imagine it all gone seeping from her body from my life. I wonder if we will ever get back to the destroyed district twelve, abandoned district twelve,lifeless district twelve.

when we return to district thirteen the first living soul I see is haymitch ,full of life. He sees me and gives me a joyful smile. I just give him a weak lob sided smile. I run past him and return to the room I share with my mother but I don't. I don't usually eavesdrop but I couldn't help my self so I turned the corner and put my ear to the wall. At first all I hear is muffled voices but then I hear haymiches booming voice " DEAD? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD!" I totter back away from the wall I heard it again that word that terrible word, dead. I run back to the room tears spilling out my eyes not caring who gives me a second glance. I slam open the door and hurl my self on to my bed I cried and cried. Then I hear the familiar voice of Gale beside me comforting me. Why is he being nice to me? If I had got to her sooner she could be alive or if I had warned her about snow who was pointing a gun at her chest she could be a alive, I did see him behind her but I let it happen I let that bullet pierce her heart. Oh my god I just realised its all my fault! "its all my fault" I weep

"oh prim" gale says " no its not"

"ITS ALL MY FAULT" I scream

I cover my head with the sheets and cry again I faintly hear gales footsteps leave the room and the door shutting. I don't care at all I just want Katniss,katniss,katniss.

When I finished crying I went to find mother and everyone else. I found them in the room that katniss agreed to be the face of the rebellion, the mockingjay. I try to enter unnoticed but the second I open the door everyone's eyes fix on me, I blushed. I see my mum, peeta, gale, haymitch, Plutarch and someone I don't recognise with glasses and thick brown hair I also noticed Effie trinket.

"Hello darling" my mum says

I just wave, I take the only remaining seat between haymitch and peeta. haymitch seemed to have calmed down now but I could tell he'd been crying, I don't blame him we all feel depressed now. Effie had patches on her eyes as if she hadn't slept a wink. I didn't speak but everyone else did. I try to zone out but then I remember something so I ask "is snow dead?"

everyone silenced themselves I waited for an answer

"no he is no dead prim, not yet" it was Peeta who was talking "not yet?"

"no but he will be, soon we promise, but we don't know how"

"can I kill him?"

everyone gasped at that remark

" prim darling this war isn't over just because katniss died" it was Haymitch talking now I loose my temper at that remark!

"JUST BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD" I scream at him "she was your leader, your inspiration mine too but killing snow means so much to me."

"yes, yes sweetie I understand that but you don't know how to fire a gun do you?"

everyone was staring at us now. I slump back into my chair. Looking at everyone. Then I have an idea, a brilliant one.

" can't you teach me to?" I ask now everyone has their eyes fixated on me. " can't I take her place as the mockingjay?" now everyone was blinking at me. They must think I am crazy but I am too overcome with grief to care.

"now that is an idea" haymitch says

"no, I am not letting another one go to war" that's my mother speaking.

"look honey, we may not have any other choice" says haymitch. I give my mother a hopeful look but she dismisses it.

"no Primrose, no, I will not let you get shot like your sister" my mother shouts "then where would I be,huh? Lonely and childless? I have already lost one child I am not going to prepare to loose another!"she continues

"yeah and where would I be huh? Lonely with guilt building up inside me like a terrible storm! I must be the one to kill him mom, me , it just feels right"i scream back at her

"she's right honey" haymitch interrupts " someone must kill that beast and by someone I mean Primrose Everdeen"

yay I got through haymitch but mother?...

she just stares at me a glare more like a stare, then she retired from her chair and scuttled out the room. I felt guilt fill my lungs, my heart, my soul. I try to get up to stop her but haymitch and peeta hold me down. I heard haymitch whisper to me

" your sister carried on without her leader, Boggs who also died on the job only a true leader could do that,could you do that?"

I think I know what he's on about. I need to just carry on with life without katniss or is he actually sober enough to be talking about leaving my leader to die on the battle field? I don't answer him I just stare back, I think about it could I leave my leader dying in a wrecked house or street? Speaking of it who would my leader be? Would it be haymitch?gale?Peeta? Now I couldn't leave either of them alone dying alone in the street after what gale has done, he saved my life getting me , my mom and about 800 people out of district twelve in time and Peeta he saved my sister in the arena and she saved him it's not fair to take either of them alone to the capitol to fight Snow! I want to go alone with no protection even then I'd have a good chance of joining Katniss and my father in where ever people go when they die! I think about it a little longer. " yes" I say " I think I could just carry on".


	2. Chapter 2

That night I dream about going in to the capitol, I dream about killing Snow. I see the deathly look he always has, I see but i don't see it. I see it for too long I try to get the ugly wrinkled face out of my head. Then the face gives me a terrifying grin, he puts a finger to his lips. Then the image changes, I see a long bony finger pressing down on the trigger of a gun, then I remember, it's the gun that killed Katniss. I hear a loud, ear-splitting bang, the gun. I then see her body fall into my arms. With not enough energy to hold her up I fall to my feet with her in my arms, I feel around for a pulse, nothing. Then I see it. the blood on her mockingjay costume. The blood on her heart. The blood seeps through the clothing. I know she's gone but I try to fix her anyway, I try my utter best to get her heart pumping blood through her body, to get her heart pumping life. I finally wake with a start and I am once again in my room, I put a hand to my head I'm boiling. I try to go back to sleep, and I do. This time I dream about Katniss and her rosy red cheeks always full of glow and life, I dream about her singing in the woods her voice reminding me how to live a life full of happiness no matter what obstacles get thrown at you, I dream about her and Peeta holding out the poisonous berries ready to take them, in real life she doesn't and Ceacer Flickerman stops them, he saves them, but in my head she slips them into her mouth and so does Peeta and they both fall to the ground in the arena. In my head there is no 75th hunger games, in my head there is no victor for the 74th hunger game as all of them are dead!

When I wake up, I push the bad dreams to the back of my head ready to start a new fresh day. I get dressed and I head toward the meeting room we were all in yesterday. I bump in to the woman with glasses and thick brown hair. Now when I see her standing up she is beautifully tall.

"Hello" she says with a grin

"hi" i say

"I don't believe we have met" she says again

"no, i am Primrose" i mutter with my limp hand sticking out to her when i see my hand i see it's small and bony. I must have lost a lot of weight.

" my name is Wight, Nessie Wight, but you can call me Nessie if you like" I smile at her. why is everyone being nice to me?

" I know you" she says " you're Primrose Everdeen the Primrose Everdeen sister of the Katniss Everdeen" she continues . I just nod

In the afternoon I venture out in to the woods. Nobody knows I'm there but it doesn't matter because everyone thinks I retire to my room and lock my door from the inside. I do. Then I climb out the back window which I always leave open then when I come back, I climb through the same window and unlock my door and head downstairs for lunch.

I finally shifted the lock in place so I nobody comes in. I climbed out the tiny opened window and venture out into the open. I sneak past the soldiers and people taking their exercise and run for all I'm worth to the woods that surround district 13. I've started to come here a lot since we came back from the capitol. I can see what Katniss saw in it! How peaceful it is, how the thick blanket of green feels soft and luxurious under my bare feet. How nothing can disturb you in a place so quite and tranquil. I love how the trees tower above the place and how they look down on us-me, as if nothing in the world will ever steal their glory and proud ness from such a height. Everything here is so different from 13 yet so close. I sit on a hollow log and wait for... what? A miracle? I don't know but I sit and wait for something to happen, and it does slowly I see small animals retire from their nests and dens. Bunnies, squirrels, foxes, voles, deer all sorts come out to admire the newcomer and yet i still ate them. back in 12 I ate them every single solitary day. I guess I hadn't seen them. Alive that is. I hadn't seen them how they are, all mysterious and wild. I ate them, I feel sick at the thought I put a hand to my belly and it makes a horrid growling noise. I missed dinner. Then it happened, it happened so fast that if you blinked you'd miss it, the animals ran, actually it was more like they flew back to where they came from. It made me jump a little. I surely wasn't expecting that but i made sure that I tresured the moments that they were here. Those special moments when she was here. Katniss. A skyblue butterfly lands on my shoulder so similar in colour to the sky that I thought part of the sky had landed on me but then it took of before I relised it was there. With no warning. When the gun went off before i knew it was there. With no warning!


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out I do get to train for the mockingjay, I don't know whether to feel guilty or glad. I guess I'm just overwhelmed. My mother still hasn't spoken to me. I feel like not only have I lost a sister but I have lost a mother too. Anyway Beetee has started to prepare some new weapons they're training weapons really but weapons all the same. The new head soldier is called Debs. I am scared of her, she only spoke to me twice and both times she spoke with anguish and envy in her voice. She spat in my face!I admire how she is so cofident with people, how she can wrap them round her big muscerly finger.

One boy in the squad is so wimpy and thin he looks like a pile of bones, he has thin brown hair and dark brown eyes.I think his name is Kile Qwindet ( I over heard someone asking him something and they used that name.)He has this thing he does with his mouth where nhe can talk with out it moving,I guess he is just shy. When we break I venture out into the woods for some peace and quite. A rest. I sit on my usual log trying to make out Katniss' magical voice in the trees, but i don't, I can't. Every part of Katniss that was once inside me, latched on to me, has gone. I can't even picture her beautiful face busting with life, glowing with hope and faith that makes me just want to carry on living. I snatch the thought out of my head and put it to the back of my mind because if I think about her I will just start crying.

M mind sees it before my eyes do, a faint rustling in the bushes over head. This makes me jerk my head up in suprise when i see a familiar face. Peeta. I stand up trying to get closer to him to see his face in the light and when I do a single visable tear leaves his eyelid to trickle freely down his face. Peeta has been hiding in some poison ivy which is suprising seeing he has been in the hunger games. Twice.

Every mucsle in my body tenses as he creeps towards me like I am a lone beast in a clearing. With nowhere to turn and nowhere to run.I freeze as I can feel him breathe on my face. I shudder so faintly I hope he didn't see it. But he did. Of course he did, he doesn't miss a pin drop now after the whole hijacking buissness!

I woke up in the hospital wing after what feels like 2 seconds but apparently its was 2 days. My mom was holding my hand. Peeta was on my other side.

"What happend?" I finnaly ask

"you blacked out sweetie" my mom replies

Then I remember Peeta was there.

"A gaurd found you in the woods all alone" mother continues

"Peeta was there though, wasn't you Peeta why did you leave me?"

"What no I wasn't I was in a meeting with Haymitch and Royce Heverson!"

"But..I..s..s..saw y..you" I stutter

Then all of a sudden Peeta disapears!

Did I blink? I must have because he isn't there now. did I imagaine him? It seems like the only logical answer. But then again nothing turns out how you expect it too in Panem. I'm going crazy because my mother is staring at me like i'm a madman.

"who were you talking to sweetie?" mother asks nervously

"I blink at her "Peeta" i reply trying to sound like i am talking to a 3 year old but failing

"noooooo peeta is in a meeting with some very important people" she continues

"But he was there I swear he was"_ I know he was there_

I decide to go and find Peeta when I am out of hospital. But i'm not too sure I want to because he might disapear again or I might black out. I trail around what feels like forever. I swear I have been round 13 at least once now. I can't find him and then I saw it just a slight flicker in the distance so slight that if you blincked you'd have missed it, but I definatly saw it. I jolt my head backward to see if anyone saw it. They didn't. I gasp so loudly everyones eyes turn to me! This is when I get scared because their eyes they are red! Bloodshot red like werewolves eyes. Then someone screams I think it's me. My voice hurts. Then i'm falling down, down, down, forever

Then I wake up in the hospital wing!


	4. Chapter 4

I am confused. I am sure it was real it just _seemed_ so real the eyes, the falling it was like a black hole had opened at my feet. Just before I blacked out I heard screaming. I was me. But I am sure there was another voice as well. A higher voice, an older one. I'm scared now, when I sit here in the hospital wing on my familiar bed, I just think back to the screaming. Those eyes, they stared in to my soul as if they had found my brain and were scanning it.

I am told that I gasped really loud (which I faintly remember) then when everyone turned to me I started screaming. Loud. I sunk to my feet and blacked out. I remember the girl who was in the capitol, the one that disappeared; the one in the green dress was standing in the middle of the havoc before I shut my eyes. She tilted her head and disappeared like Peeta. Like a ghost. When I shut my eyes the faint image returns of Snow and his horrifying face that scares the life out of me. I don't know how I will kill him, it'll be hard but he killed my sister so I will kill him its only right. Right? It makes sense. I shut my eyes and fall in to a deep sleep as a nurse shoots a needle into my arm. I dream about blood. Hot, thick blood seeping down my face covering my eyes so I can't see. I try to wipe it off but it stays there. Then the blood turns to water and Peeta is there as the remains of water droplets hang on my face he pulls something out of his pocket, something I can't see as my vision is blurred. Or is it? It looks like paper, no some sort of… device? I scan my brain on what it could be and then suddenly the dream becomes reality. I can feel things you can't in dreams like the hard, stony pavement that makes my bare feet bleed. I realise we are on a road, a street but not just any street, it's the street where Katniss died, not far from the bomb site. I look closely at what Peeta has in his bleeding hand, its not a device what I thought it was but a syringe with a red liquid inside I try to walk closer but my legs won't work the it happens again the girl in the green dress appears behind him, holding the same syringe with the same red coloured liquid inside. Then I look closely at my hand and the syringe appears in my hand suddenly. I hold it up to my eyes which are still blurred from the blood. No wait this is blood the same hot, thick blood that rained on me it's in the syringe! I scream again. Then I hear the voice screaming alongside mine I try to remember the unfamiliar voice. No this is a familiar voice a very similar voice. It's a voice that I have heard my whole life, one that reassured me on the day of the reaping, one that sang like an angel. She is an angel. I recognise that voice anywhere its Katniss' voice. Loud and clear, ringing in my ears.

I wake with a start! Four nurses are gathered round me looking for a heart beat inside me that I don't think I have anymore. They sigh when I open my eyes. A tear drops on to my face. Not my own tear but a familiar one, my mother's. She's crying. I wrap my arms round her neck but it makes me feel dizzy so I lie back down.

"You were screaming under the anaesthetic honey" my mother weeps

"You were shaking like you were having a fit or a stroke" she says over and over again echoing in my brain._ My heart_.

"you didn't wake up when those doctors gave you the drug to wake you up" she continues…

"you just kept shaking and shaking and screaming louder and louder and then all of a sudden you stopped shaking. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" she screams

Weird that, I must be immune to waking up drugs I think to myself. _Or maybe it wasn't strong enough because I was in such a deep sleep._ That was not what I was expected to happen. What is happening to me? Am I going crazy that I see things that others just… don't?

I find another chance to eavesdrop (I am so sorry) I listen to my mother's sweet calm voice against haymiches' booming tone.

"She's the one" says haymitch

"Huh?" my mother asks with a hint of confusion in her voice

"You know _the one"_ he replies

"You mean she's…"

"Yep it's her she's the true one to lead us" Haymitch says

"But… but she can't, that's… impossible"

"Look honey after what we have experienced in this lifetime I have to disagree"

"But what about Katniss what will we do with her?" mother asks

"Well doesn't Primrose have to know some day or other?"

"No, that was the plan that she can't ever know" my mother replies

"Well now that Prim is the….."(he says something inaudible) "Changes everything" he says

I've heard enough, I replay and analyse what I have just heard and it can only mean one thing. I feel my face light up, I feel energy willing to burst out every cell of my body. That means that she's alive ,my sister is alive!


	5. Chapter 5

I want to tell someone, who? It's not something you just go tell someone! I need to find Katniss, wherever she is… I try to eavesdrop again and again but nothing. Maybe it was one of those times I blacked out does this have something to with… her she's here the girl in the green dress. Someone is talking to her from the meeting room, I hear her voice soft and tranquil and she reminds me of the forest. I need to find out who she is and why she has a connection to my dreams. I creep up from behind, every muscle in my body tenses, I ignore the fact that my knees are threatening to buckle. I am so close now one more step. I reach out to touch her shoulder… she's real. She jerks her head round to see me, her face is pale yet glowing with happiness, or is it anguish? I take a step back she disappears again, she looked right through me like I'm a…a…a ghost? _Ghost_ that's it I didn't actually touch her shoulder I was about to, about a millisecond from touching her she looked round _before _I touched her as if I did, but I didn't. She knew I was there when I creeped up on her _she knew that I knew. _She has to be a ghost, it's only logical to say so.

It happens again right on the spot, the eyes, the bright bloodshot eyes that stare in to my soul. They search me until the black hole appears at my feet. Bigger and bigger it gets swallowing me whole my feet emerging in to...something. Slowly yet it was over the second my head hit the marble floor, I screamed and screamed I allowed the other voice to scream along mine in unison, in harmony. The girl in the green dress appeared above me stroking my blond curls. I couldn't feel he hand on my head yet I knew she was there. She bends down to face me, her face deathly close to mine. I feel her breath on my face. She says something I think she asked me my name. she knows my name I _know she knows my name_ yet she is asking, but before I can answer she answers her own question

"_Primrose Everdeen" _she says in a whisper yet her voice rings in my ears.

She says another name, an unfamiliar name, one I don't recognise.

"_Una, Una Sinless"_ she says in another deathly whisper.

I hug my knees to my chest; unable to breathe yet I still feel the faint rhythm in my chest the rhythm of my heart. My bony knees dig into my ribs; hurting me. Yet I press harder trying to escape the mess I got myself into. Then girl I the green dress disappeared in to thin air. No not thin air, thick air mighty thick air the feel of it filling my lungs deafens me in a way I can't explain. Thick, thick air poisons my lungs. I lie on the marble floor gasping for air that isn't there. I close my eyes hoping to die but I can't. A flashback happens before my very eyes a flashback of Katniss singing with Peeta, Katniss dancing, and hunting, kissing Peeta in the arena. Every bit of faith escapes in a single breath. I must be dead; I put a hand to my chest and feel the soft beating of my heart. No I'm not dead, not yet but I can breathe again the familiar thick air suddenly condenses into unfamiliar thin air, breathable air, air that passes through my lungs without poisoning them with breathlessness. I pass out. But remembering the image of Katniss singing in my head. The one memory I don't push away but I welcome it with open arms. Her voice rings in my ears but will stay in my heart forever!


End file.
